Ambrosio Luis Monçada
|childer = *Lucita de Aragon *Fulgencio d'Idalia *Maria Sandoza |allegiance = Sabbat; nominally God |rank = Cardinal |alias = -Cardinal Maledictus Sanguine }} Ambrosio Luis Monçada was a powerful Lasombra, the sire of famous Lucita de Aragon. He held the titles of Archbishop and Cardinal for the Central Church of Madrid, Spain. Monçada viewed his embrace as God's will, and through the instrument of the Curse of Caine, he had all of eternity to do what he claims to be the Lord's work. He was a follower of the Path of Power and the Inner Voice and attests to a corrupted version of True Faith. Aside from confessions, he confined himself mostly to his haven, until his Final Death, in the sixth day of October, in 1999. Biography The facts about Monçada’s early life are clouded; the best guesses posit him entering Madrid with Alfonso VII’s repopulation efforts as a priest assigned to the city’s central church (formerly a mosque). Monçada apparently was a man of ambition, talent and faith, according to scattered documents from the period that detail his rapid ascent in the Church hierarchy. He eventually gained the rank of archbishop, but was prevented by politics from ever attaining the Papacy; even with the proliferation of popes and anti-popes, there was no place for an outsider whose agenda lacked the support of powerful patrons. So, Monçada found himself and his ambition restricted to Iberia. The tide of the Reconquista had turned irrevocably in favor of Christianity at this point, and serving as a pillar of the Church during a religious war could be an advantageous position indeed. To no one’s amazement, Monçada made the most of his position. To the surprise of many, however, he did so while holding himself to a strict monasticism. Not for Monçada were the hunts, lavish banquets and lascivious pursuits beloved by so many clergymen of the time. Rather, he was absolute in his faith, with complete conviction and resolute in his use of power for what he considered to be Heaven’s causes. During an age when the corrupt clergyman became a stock character, Monçada was a towering anomaly on the ecclesiastical landscape, and an intriguing conundrum to certain Lasombra who had a vested interest in the Reconquista. The Embrace changed Monçada less than one might suppose. Many of his compatriots in the Blood were regular visitors to his confessional; others were patrons of priests Monçada knew or had ordained himself. Within a matter of weeks, the archbishop had become acclimated enough in his new status to renew his quest for power. This time, however, he sought dominion not over the puppets, but over the puppetmasters. Nothing less than a position of supremacy among the Lasombra would satisfy the freshly Embraced Monçada — but his reasons for seeking power had not changed. It was not for the glory of Monçada (that poor fleshly shell), but rather for the glory of God. Clearly, the Embrace had been God’s will, and through the instrument of the Curse of Caine, Monçada had all eternity to do the Lord’s work. The best laid plans of mice, men and priests sometimes change, however. Monçada’s influence rapidly expanded throughout both mortal and immortal society. The network of royal confessors and simple parish priests raised under his tutelage allowed him communication and persuasion that few other Cainites could match. Churches and cathedrals rose, and many found their genesis deep in the heart of Monçada’s fortress like monastery. As for the Reconquista, with the weight of the priesthood brought firmly to bear on Lasombra internal politicking, the clan’s support went fully over to the Christian side, and events rolled on (such as the creation of the Sabbat). As centuries passed, however, something happened to the archbishop’s faith. It never wavered, but it has evolved into something dark and terrible, an unshakable belief in Monçada’s own damnation and a determination to earn that fate. The archbishop still believes, with a unshakeable faith, in redemption and the Resurrection. He simply knows, with an abiding resignation, that there is no salvation for him or his kind, and as God has seen fit to damn him thus, it is his duty to earn that damnation as best he might. Indeed, many Cainite scholars lay the development of the Path of Night squarely at Monçada’s feet, a tribute to both his faith and his influence over others of his clan. At this conclusion, Monçada merely sneers, however, for his own reasons. Monçada’s position within the Sabbat and his standing in the clan have consolidated, rather than expanded, over the many nights since his Embrace. He is the spiritual anchor for many of his clanmates, and confession with the archbishop (for those Lasombra who claim to remain Catholic) is a coveted distinction. His influence on broad policy is waning, however — some Sabbat mutter that he spends too much time on spiritual affairs and not enough on temporal ones, or that he consorts with strange and unsettling beings in his quest to "serve God’s will". In recent nights, Monçada has essentially confined himself to his haven, his chambers protected by a maze of corridors and corrupted shrines to saints that overflow with True Faith and Abyssal magic. When the world wants Monçada’s advice, it comes to him; he has no interest in leaving his home, and so long as there is no pressing need for him to do so, he remained the spider in a blasphemous web. However, Monçada finally met his demise in the catacombs of that same Iglesia de San Nicolás de las Servitas. He was attacked by own thrall - a shadow beast from the Abyss known as the Leviathan. The guardian was made confused and attacked it's own master, giving Fatima al-Faqadi the opportunity to end his unlife. Character Sheet Ambrosio Luis Monçada, Plenipotentiary and Keeper of the Faith Sire: Silvester de Ruiz Nature: Director Demeanor: Judge Generation: 6th Embrace: 1153 Apparent Age: Mid-50s Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 6, Manipulation 6, Appearance 1 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 6 Talents: Alertness 4, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 5, Expression 5, Grace 4, Intimidation 5, Leadership 4, Subterfuge 5 Skills: Crafts 1, Etiquette 5, Melee 3, Performance 2, Stealth 5, Survival 2 Knowledges: Academics (theology) 4, Finance 3, Law 4, Linguistics (virtually all European languages and dialects) 7, Medicine 2, Occult 5, Politics 4 Disciplines: Auspex 4, Dominate 7, Fortitude 3, Obfuscate 1, Obtenebration 6, Potence 5, Presence 5 Backgrounds: Allies 4, Contacts 5, Herd 5, Influence 3, Resources 5, Retainers 7, Sabbat Status 4 Virtues: Conviction 5, Instinct 4, Courage 5 Willpower: 9 Morality: Path of Power and the Inner Voice 9 Merits/Flaws: Enchanting Voice, True Faith 3, Dark Fate Gallery Ambrosio Luis Monçada.png|Cardinal Monçada on Children of the Night Monçada_2.jpg|Ambrósio Luis Monçada depicted in Iberia by Night Moncada_DAE.png|Monçada represented in Dark Ages: Europe References * , p. 96 * * , p. 17 * VTM: A World of Darkness Second Edition * VTM: Guide to the Sabbat * VTM: Cairo by Night, p. 106 * VTM: Gehenna: The Final Night, p. 90 * , p. 21, et al. * , p. 107, 271 * , p. 271 * , p. 71-73, 93 * , p. 106, 275 * , p. 201 * , p. 16, et al. * , p. 114, et al. * , p. 151-153, et al. * VTM: Clan Novel Saga Volume 1: The Fall of Atlanta, p. 146-147, et al. * VTM: Clan Novel Saga Volume 2: The Eye of Gehenna, p. 149 * VTM: Clan Novel Saga Volume 3: Bloody September, p. 5, et al. * VTM: Clan Novel Saga Volume 4: End Games, p. 5, et al. * VTDA: Dark Ages: Europe, p. 94 * VTDA: Iberia By Night, p. 115 Category:Lasombra Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade characters Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters